


Hit it, Take it, Harder

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared drags Jensen to his kickboxing class on a dare.  Jensen picks up a lot more than kickboxing when he practices his own moves on Jared in the gym's shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit it, Take it, Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: bottom!Jared, top!Jensen, PORN, rimming, anal sex, dirty talk, semi-public sex, light spanking  
> Beta: Yohkobennington  
> A/N: This story stemmed from the kickboxing class that I go to every Sunday. My mind was completely in the gutter when my instructor kept yelling things that could be taken completely G rated or completely X rated. Normally she isn't so bad but this Sunday she kept screaming things at us. Here is what she said and what she meant. I think you can figure out how I took it to be X rated all on your own.  
> "Hit it!" = hit our marks  
> "Take it!" = Absorb the punch  
> "Harder" = Kick or punch harder

It was Jared’s idea to drag Jensen to kickboxing.  Although, he didn’t so much as drag as he did challenge Jensen to make it through a class without complaining.

Jared worked out on his own several days a week but every Sunday he woke up extra early and went to an hour and a half long kickboxing session.  He’d been going for a year and came back sweatier than any other workout he’d done; mostly because it was all cardio.

While Jensen was content to stay in bed on Sundays and save working his ass off for the weekdays, he never backed down from a challenge.  If Jared wanted to make claims that Jensen couldn’t make it thought a workout without bitching, then Jensen was going to double his efforts to prove him wrong.

So he’d woken up to a way too chipper Jared, fumbled around in an attempt to get dressed and landed himself in the gym next to his bouncing boyfriend.

The class was packed, which set off a small alarm in the back of his head because Jensen figured if so many people gave up their Sunday mornings to be here, then it was probably worth it.

He was also surprised to see the mixed gender element to the class.  There was a part of him that knew he was being ignorant in thinking kickboxing was a female oriented exercise.  There was plenty of reasons why it would work for anyone.  It was a simple equation – heart rate up means weight loss or maintenance.

A tiny woman made her way towards the front of the class and Jensen realized she must be the instructor because she was strapping on a mic-pack and fiddling with the sound system.

Jared glared at him the moment Jensen let out a snort. 

Trying to compose himself, Jensen couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  What could the slip of a woman at the front of the room throw at Jensen that he couldn’t handle?

He was about to find out.

The class itself wasn’t terrible.  It was fast paced and his heart rate was raised but Jensen didn’t have trouble keeping up…not really.  He had some issues getting the moves down and went left when people went right or kicked forward instead of back but he figured it out.  He couldn’t deny that Jared was _much_ better at things than he was but he had a year of experience.  Either way, they were both sweaty and breathing harder half way through the class.

What he couldn’t wrap his brain around, was the shouts of encouragement coming from the instructor.  They were downright _wrong_.  That or his brain was just so far in the gutter that he couldn’t for a single clean thought.

She was shouting at them to “Hit it, hit it, hit it!” or to “Take it, take it, take it.”  Worst of all was when she was telling them to set their guard and urged them on with, “Come on! Harder! Harder! Harder!”

Jensen looked around the room.  Everyone was focused and determined.  Had none of them been hearing the things being directed towards them?

The cleaner part of Jensen’s brain knew the instructor wanted them to push themselves.  The dirty, fifteen year old part of his brain couldn’t stop itself from thinking of every sexual situation that those words could apply themselves to.  The worst part was, once he started thinking that way, he couldn’t stop.  The instructor shouted for them to “hit it” again and Jensen’s dick twitched at the thought of doing just that to Jared.  Because, seriously?  Jared’s ass looked pretty hittable in his shorts.

Jensen’s coordination got sloppier as his brain got dirtier.  Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore.  He knew he’d get an earful from Jared later but he didn’t care.

Coming to a dead stop, he grabbed Jared’s arm and yanked him with as much force as he could towards the room’s exit.

“Jensen, what the - ?”  Jared tried to dig in his heels but Jensen made another tug of his arms and sent Jared stumbling towards his boyfriend.

“Shut up.”  Jensen kept pulling and figured out where the gym’s showers were.  With a rough shove, Jensen slammed Jared up against the tiled wall and plastered himself on top of him.  Whatever question or complaint Jared had on his lips was lost when Jensen crushed their mouths together and swallowed down a surprised gasp.  His head was swimming with adrenaline from the class and his heart was beating from more than just the cardio.  Jared’s mouth opened to his and he was able to slip his tongue inside and turn his boyfriend’s complaints into moans.

Their clothing clung to them because of their sweat but it also helped Jensen slide up against Jared all the more, slotting his leg between Jared’s parted one and filling in the gaps around his boyfriend’s body until there was no air between them.

The kissing got more frantic as Jared made a hungry whine for more and Jensen was happy to work their lips together.  They both moaned, low and dirty enough to thicken their arousals.  While their tongues met in a breathy slide, Jensen felt Jared cant his hips upward and brush their lengths together.

Pulling back, Jensen stared at Jared’s flushed cheeks and panting mouth.  He trailed his fingers down and hooked them on the waistband of his shorts, tugging down just enough to tease at actually removing the fabric.  He had no idea what had gotten into him and he knew people could walk in on them but he didn’t care.  His brain was too far gone with ideas of _hitting it, taking it,_ and doing it _harder_.  As turned on as he looked, Jared still had a haze of confusion in his eyes but Jensen had every intention in clarifying things with his next move.

Slowly, Jensen worked Jared’s shorts down over his thighs and pushed them low enough so that they’d fall to the ground on their own.  Once nude from the waist down, Jensen grabbed Jared’s hips and spun him so quickly that his boyfriend had to slam both palms flat down against the wall to steady himself. Jared had barely gotten his footing when Jensen brought a flat palm down to slap loudly across the meat of Jared’s left butt cheek.  _Hit it._

Jared made a surprised inhale but let out with a pleasurable reverberation to it, turning the exhale into more of a moan.  He did the same thing when Jensen hit his right butt cheek, hand coming down hard and sudden before pulling away just as suddenly.

The noises coming out of Jared’s mouth were enough to make Jensen lightheaded.  He and Jared usually didn’t get into slapping or spanking but with Jared’s round ass jutting out and arching towards him, all Jensen could think about were the kickboxing instructor’s words to _hit it_.  He knew she didn’t mean it literally, but Jared’s ass looked smackable and he let his hand come down again, leaving a red splotch across the sweaty muscle.

Unexpectedly, Jared arched his back, presenting his ass to Jensen more fully.  He spread his legs and leaned against the wall on his forearms.

It was absolutely debaucherous.

Jensen couldn’t resist the offer.  He slid a hand under Jared’s shirt and over his defined abs and kissed the nape of his boyfriend’s neck, nipping and making a slow drag of his lips down and over Jared’s shoulder blades.  He felt his dick straining against his shorts as he found friction in rubbing it across Jared’s rear.  For a second, he teased them both by rubbing his arousal directly between Jared’s ass cheeks but pulled away before they could wrap their minds around doing anything about it.

A whine left Jared’s throat while he arched back to try and find contact again.

Jensen gave it to him in the form of ghosting his hand down his spine and over the curve of his boyfriend’s ass.  There was definite muscle there but one kick smack of his hand had the swell giving just enough.  He was pretty sure that this wasn’t what the instructor had in mind when she told him to ‘hit it’ but he found this infinitely more enjoyable than anything they were doing in the class.

With Jared’s ass up for the taking, Jensen fell to his knees and used both palms to knead the muscles of his ass cheeks and spread them wider.  Though his movements aired on being rough, Jared’s moan let on that he didn’t seem to mind.  Digging his fingers into the muscles again, he gave no warning before he ducked his head and licked a stripe over Jared’s furled entrance.

“Shit, Jensen!” Surprised, Jared almost let his forearms slip from supporting his weight but he caught himself before he landed ungracefully on the shower floor. 

Under his breath, Jensen let out a satisfied groan and traced the tip of his tongue around the muscle, teasing the edges by barely grazing it.  He would have loved to draw this part out and make Jared moan loud enough to attract attention but he was riding a post workout high and he didn’t want to give that a chance to fade.  He sealed his lips over the hole and kissed it, taking time to give a few swipes of his tongue and suck at it.

Jared gave up any pretenses of holding it together and a strung out moan took its time leaving his lips.  He jutted his rear closer to Jensen’s mouth and gasped when his boyfriend finally stopped teasing and wiggled the tip of his tongue into past the tight ring.  A few more swirls had Jensen’s tongue fucking into Jared over and over.  He was writhing against the wall so much that Jensen had to drop his hands from Jared’s ass and grab his thighs in an attempt to still him.  It barely worked as Jared tried everything in his power to get his boyfriend’s tongue deeper.

“Christ, Jared…”  Jensen snickered in pride against the twitching hole.  He pulled back to lick one long stripe over Jared’s balls and back up to his entrance; this time he gave his boyfriend what he wanted and sucked harder, pushed in deeper and stretched out the rim with firm presses of his tongue.

Absentmindedly, Jensen shoved a hand down the front of his shorts and started to stoke his aching arousal.  Swiping his thumb over the slip, he wasn’t surprised to find a gathering of precome.  He started fisting himself at a speed to match the tongue fucking he was giving Jared and groaned when he twisted his fist just right.  The noise he let out vibrated against the sensitive skin he was currently assaulting and Jared quivered.

As embarrassed as he was to admit it, the feeling of his own hand on his dick and the sound of Jared practically begging for more had Jensen on the edge already.  He chalked it up to the added elements of the moment, like not trying to be discreet in any way possible in a gym locker room where people were probably overhearing their foreplay.  Giving one last suck to Jared’s entrance, he pulled back on his heels and gave a quick suck to two fingers, getting them sloppy and wet before he had one digit teasing at Jared’s ass.  His boyfriend was already wet and spread open from Jensen’s prior rim job but Jared tensed as the Jensen pressed the finger forward, curling to catch the rim and stretch its limits.

“Nnng!”  Jared went down on his triceps, landing with his chest flat against the shower wall.  He craned his neck to look over his shoulder, struggling to make out the image of Jensen leaning closer to finger fuck him while still licking around his entrance.  Eyes fluttering, Jared splayed his legs wider and let his boyfriend stretch him wider.

Jensen kept up his work, adding another finger and giving a few drawn out licks before he sat back on his heels to watch Jared’s body take in his fingers.  When he curled them, Jared made a breathless sound of pleasure and clenched around his fingers in an attempt to suck him deeper and keep him there.  After a several more solid thrusts and strokes with his fingers, Jensen couldn’t resist the urge to fuck his boyfriend into the wall.  His head was ringing with the kickboxing instructors directions to “Take it! Take it! _Take it_!” He had every intention of taking Jared for all he was worth.

“Gonna fuck you, Jay.”  With a slow twist of his wrist, Jensen brought his thumb back over the head of his dick and tried to smear whatever moisture accumulating there around the head.  He shoved his shorts down low enough so that they hooked under his balls and lined up so the crown of his dick nudged against Jared’s wet entrance.

“Please, Jen?  Do it already!”  Jared tried to get more leverage but Jensen slammed a palm to his back and kept him belly down against the wall.  “Please?  Need you.  Want it.  Want you to fuck me.”  He made a lust drunk moan and arched his back, presenting his ass again.

“God,” Jensen growled, as he pushed forward with enough force to stretch Jared open and sink inside.  It was tight, as tight as Jared always seemed to be when they fucked, and Jensen felt his stomach flip-flop with an intense wave of arousal.  The resistance he felt in trying to slip fully inside wasn’t helping the fact that he was already close to coming.  Also not helping were the breathy panting noises Jared was making.

Jared let out an exhale and forced himself backward, effectively helping Jensen sheath himself in the tight muscle.

“Fuuuuck…”  Jensen groaned, dipping his head so it came to rest on Jared’s shoulder as he made one last jut of his hips and bottomed out.  He lingered there for a moment, letting them both get used to the feeling of being connected like this, before he pulled halfway out and thrust back in.  He started making shallow fucking motions, building up to longer more drawn out ones until he was almost pulling out of Jared completely before fucking inside so deeply he was sure Jared could taste it.

“Fuck, Jensen!  Don’t stop.”  Jared clawed at the wall, rolling his hips in an attempt to help his dick find some type of friction.

“Not stopping.”  Planting both hands on Jared’s hips, Jensen angled his body in such a way that he could watch his boyfriend’s entrance stretch around him, the rim pink and slick as it worked to let him in.  It stirred up a possessive quality in Jensen and he kept watching as his hips rocked faster and he made quicker strokes.  Watching everything go down made Jensen’s balls tighten and a new wave of arousal put his dick on edge.  “Fuck, baby, you’re so pretty taking me like that.”

Whether it was intentional or not, Jared’s channel constricted around Jensen, fluttering for a moment before loosening up so Jensen could fuck in deeper.  Jared did it again; this time it came coupled with loud moans.  “Fuck me, Jen.  Come on.  Fuck, yeah…”  Closing his eyes, Jared’s mouth dropped open as he let out a dirty sigh.

Revved up, Jensen went faster, fucking as fast as his hips could move.  Jared took it all and then some, responding to each thrust and touch with vigor.  “Yeah, Jare….take it! Take it! Take it!”  Jensen felt himself losing composure and struggled to hold on for just another minute.  He pulled Jared’s hips back to meet each of his thrusts, burying his dick to the hilt before he rolled his hips a felt shocks of pleasure exploding between them.

“Harder!”  Having a hard enough time standing upright to begin with, sweat made Jared slide against the wall as Jensen fucked into him.  “Fuck, Jen, give it to me harder.  Come on!  Harder!”  He was rewarded with the quick snap of Jensen’s hips that sent him sliding an inch up the wall.  “Yeah, there, there, _there_!”

The things Jensen was hearing, doing, and saying were better than the dirty thoughts during his work out.  He reached around and fisted Jared’s cock with sloppy pumps and twists of his wrist.  “Gonna come, baby.  Gonna take it for me?  Huh?”  He leaned close enough to Jared’s ear so the words came out as a heated whisper.

“Yeah, god…do it!  Come!  Make me come.  Fuck, yeah, harder baby!”  Jared’s last words came out on a desperate cry and he fell apart in a fit of panting, babbled words and chocked breaths.  His whole body tensed and shuddered and he came suddenly over Jensen’s fist.  “Ohh!  I….ahh!”  His hole clenched up, constricting against Jensen’s length as another rope of come splattered on the wall.

“Shit!”  Biting into the skin on Jared’s shoulder, Jensen gave another deep thrust before erupting inside his boyfriend.  He knew he was letting out loud moans and cries as each pulse of come flooded Jared’s body but he couldn’t hold them back.  Pleasure made him black out and slump against his boyfriend while his hips did their best to shudder and come to a halt, leaving them both a mess of panting, sweaty, boneless limbs.  “Mmmnnnn.”  Although Jensen knew Jared must be hot and uncomfortable, he kept himself plastered to his boyfriend’s back, dropping lazy kisses along the back of his neck and up his jaw as far as he could reach.  “Mmm, baby.”

Jared let out a hoarse laugh.  “That wasn’t exactly the work out I had in mind.”

Nibbling at Jared’s ear, Jensen smiled.  He wanted nothing more than to drop to the ground and lay there until there was less blood in his dick and enough in his brain so that he’d remember how to function.  He eased off Jared’s back and spun him around to kiss him.  It was soft and lazy, but their rapidly rising and falling chests cut it off after a few moments when the need to breathe won out.  “I couldn’t help it.  She kept saying ‘hit it’ and ‘take it’ and ‘harder’ and I guess I just had to make good on those words.”  He kissed Jared again but a noise to his right drew his attention.  He cracked open an eye to see two men, who looked like they’d been there for the long haul, staring at them.  “Shit!”

The men blushed in being caught and stumbled over themselves, waving apologetically as they tried to hightail it out of the bathroom.  One of them hit the other on the back of the head before they pushed through the exit door.  “Why the hell can’t we work out like that?”

Jensen blushed, embarrassed at realizing they had an audience the whole time but Jared was laughing.  “You think that’s funny?”

Jared snorted, “yes.  They take the same class as me.  I’m pretty sure you just taught them a few moves.”  Shifting, Jared winced and looked down at his body to try and make sense of the mess they’d created.  “Shower?”

Jensen nodded.  “Yeah, shower.”  He yanked the curtain closed and turned on the taps, letting the cold water hit their hot skin as he peeled the rest of his clothing off.  He yelped when he felt Jared’s hand come palm down on his ass, leaving a tingling feeling in its wake.

“It’s my turn to ‘hit it’ now.”  Jared winked and crashed against Jensen so that his boyfriend slammed into the shower wall.  He swallowed down a moan from Jensen and rocked their hips together.

A dizzy wave of euphoria hit Jensen hard.  He wasn’t sure where things were going but he was sure he’d won the bet.  There was no way in hell he was going to complain about kickboxing if this was the kind of results it yielded.


End file.
